Cap's Birthday
by TARDIS1039
Summary: Zoke Week- Day 1 (Crossover) After Iron Man sets up a birthday party for Captain America, Mike and Zoey have a double date with Finn and Flame Princess. Contains Zoke and Flaminn. Multi-crossover.


**Hello and welcome to my first Zoke Week story of 2017! Yes, it's that time again. I had a year gap from Zoke Week last year due to the prompts not working for me in terms of story ideas. So anyway, today's Zoke Week prompt is Crossover (which is in my element!) and a little bit of Dancing Together (which isn't until Dec 27… but oh well).This story is set in the Civil War Universe (as with my other Zoke fics), which is the universe that Civil War: A Multi-Crossover Event takes place, I highly recommend you check it out .So I hope you guys enjoy the story. Total Drama and all respective franchises that are appearing are owned by their respective creators. Enjoy!**

 **Btw the song used here is called 'Sacrifice' sung by the legendary Sir Elton John so I don't own that either.**

It was a relatively normal day in the Big Apple. Crimes there and there but usually stopped by a superhero or two. Near Grand Central Terminal was Avengers Tower, the headquarters of The Avengers. Inside the tower, The Avengers gathered around the Assembly Hall. Amongst the Avengers were Total Drama contestants, Mike and Zoey, who helped to defeat Smaug the Terrible after he was set loose by the Avengers.

Soonafter Mike and Zoey walked out of the Assembly Hall along with the other superheroes or allies.

"It's nice that Iron Man is hosting a birthday party for Captain America, makes him feel at home, you know" Zoey said.

"Yeah… did you find it interesting that Avengers Tower has a ballroom?" Mike asked.

"First I've heard of it but he's Tony Stark, he has everything" Zoey answered.

"Are you going to do a story for the Bugle on the party?" Mike questioned.

"Nah, I think I'm going to keep it private, least I can do" Zoey said.

Suddenly Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy walked by then stopped by to see Mike and Zoey.

"Hey guys!" Finn greeted.

"Oh, hey Finn. You're attending Cap's party?" Mike wondered.

"Yeah… and I was thinking of bringing Flame Princess along…" Finn answered.

"Who's Flame Princess?" Mike questioned.

"She's the Princess of the Fire Kingdom. Her and Finn have been dating for a while now. I kind of set them up together after Finn got depressed over his previous crush rejecting him again" Jake explained.

"Wow really? Hey, how about we double date!" Zoey exclaimed, excitedly clutching Mike's arm.

"Double date?" Finn pondered, as if he's never heard of the term 'double date' before.

Zoey could see Finn leaning towards Jake and whispering something in Jake's ear before he eventually rose back up to his normal stance.

"Double date? Yeah sure, I guess we can, sounds mathematical!" Finn agreed.

"Hey, Shag and Scoob, you guys want to tag along with us?" Mike offered to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, sorry Mike but Scoob and I have, like, already have a double date arrangement" Shaggy said.

"Reah, ralready rave rarrangements…" Scooby said.

Scooby and Shaggy left in, what seems to be, a hurry. Mike, Zoey, Finn and Jake exchange looks with confusion.

"Wait a minute… Shaggy and Scooby have dates?" Zoey wondered, confused.

"How strange" Mike commented.

"So… um, when should Flame Princess and I meet you guys?" Finn asked, rubbing the back on his head.

"Well the party officially starts at 7 so we meet at Avengers Tower at 6?" Zoey suggested.

"Sure… so we'll see you at 6 then?" Finn asked as he and Jake are about to leave.

"Yup, see you then!" Zoey said as Finn and Jake left.

 _ **MIKE AND ZOEY's APARTMENT, LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Mike and Zoey were getting ready for Cap's party and also a double date with Finn and Flame Princess, which the latter was happy to do according to a message that Finn sent to Mike earlier that night. Zoey was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees, her hair was let down to shoulder length which is only for formal occasions. Mike was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, he slicked his hair back to see if it corresponds with the suit but it ultimately lead him giving a mournful look and eventually letting his hair return to it's normal spiky look. Zoey had finished getting ready before noticing that Mike is struggling to tie his bow-tie.

"Here, let me get that…" Zoey said, rushing to Mike's aid.

"Thanks Zoey. I'm useless at these… You look beautiful by the way..." Mike said, blushing a little bit.

"Heh, thanks, Mike. You look handsome as well…" Zoey said, also blushing. "Hey, are you sure that Finn and Flame Princess is okay with going with a double date with us?"

"Yeah, Zo, they're fine with it. Finn asked Flame Princess and she's totally up for it" Mike reassured her.

"Yeah I know. It's just, it's our first double date and I don't want to blow it…" Zoey said.

"Don't worry, we won't. I promise…" Mike said.

"Since it's our first double date please try not to be… well, you know" Zoey said.

"Zoey, I won't embarrass you and I never will either" Mike promised.

"Good." Zoey said, blushing a little bit after finishing up tieing Mike's bow-tie together.

 _ **AVENGERS TOWER, 6:00PM**_

Mike and Zoey eventually arrived at Avengers Tower. It didn't take them long since they only live a couple of blocks from the Tower. Finn and Flame Princess soon arrived a couple of minutes later. Finn wore a blue tuxedo with his normal bear hat over his head. He also wore white gloves, which is presumed to be fire-proof as he is holding Flame Princess's hand. Flame Princess, meanwhile, wore an elegant orangey-red ball gown that complimented her skin which is a yellowy orange tone. Unlike Finn, she didn't wear fire-proof gloves. As Finn and Flame Princess walked towards Mike and Zoey, Flame Princess looked like she was calm but you can tell that she was a little bit nervous as well.

"Hey guys!" Zoey greeted as Flame Princess and Finn walked towards them.

"Hey there!" Finn greeted back.

"You must be Flame Princess. Finn's talked about you alot…" Mike said to Flame Princess.

"Indeed I am. It's very nice to meet you, Mike and Zoey" Flame Princess said.

"Nice to meet you too. Love your dress by the way…" Zoey complimented.

"Oh, thank you…" Flame Princess said.

"Right, shall we head inside?" Mike suggested.

"Lead the way" Finn said.

Mike gestured for Zoey to put her arm around his arm which she eventually did and Finn did the same thing with Flame Princess before they headed inside of Avengers Tower. The four went inside of Avengers Tower and immediately headed towards the elevator which was about to come down after taking more party-goers all the way to the ballroom.

"So, how did you two meet?" Zoey asked Finn and Flame Princess.

"Well, I was depressed over this girl I liked, who was Princess of the Candy Kingdom and was older than me, after she rejected me again. While I was being all depressed and junk, Jake went to the Fire Kingdom to set me up with Flame Princess. Thing is, I only meet Flame Princess when she attacked Jake and I's treehouse" Finn explained.

"I was angry and confused because Finn apparently said that I wasn't his type then suddenly he liked me. It turns out it was a big misunderstanding. I was worried that I couldn't be with him since we're so different but he defined nature for me. What about you guys?" Flame Princess added.

"Well, it's pretty simple… Mike and I met on a reality show called Total Drama, particularly on a yacht on the way to Camp Wawanakwa" Zoey said.

"She asked me if I couldn't believe that we're on Total Drama and I answered that it was beautiful which was describing Zoey. But I had a condition that made it hard to win over Zoey, including kissing someone…"

"You had dissociative identity disorder, am I right?" Flame Princess asked.

"Yeah… how did you know that?" Mike wondered, confused by the sudden knowledge that Flame Princess had of him.

"The Doctor told me. Said you managed to cure it" Flame Princess admitted.

"Yeah but a price…" Mike said, sadly.

The elevator eventually arrived at the floor which the ballroom was at. In front of them was a bouncer standing next to a velvet rope. Mike, Zoey, Finn and Flame Princess headed to the ballroom before being stopped by the bouncer.

"Names please…" The bouncer grunted.

"Um… Mike, Zoey, Finn and Flame Princess" Mike answered, nervously.

The bouncer got out a clipboard and began to examine the list of names. Eventually he unclipped the velvet rope to enter the four to enter.

"You may enter" The bouncer grunted again, not making eye contact with any of them.

As Mike, Zoey, Finn and Flame Princess entered the ballroom, they looked around. The ballroom looked bigger than the space of the Tower thanks to Time Lord technology. It was very classy, the roof was an archway of sculptings. Many banners saying **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAP** were planted everywhere along with a bunch of balloons here and there. Familiar faces were seen all the ballroom. Spider-Man had a suit on but he wore his mask and was hanging upside down while talking to Miles Morales, Daredevil, Iron Fist and Luke Cage. The Doctor was talking to Doc Brown, nervously adjusting his bow-tie. Rick was passed out drunk. Tony Stark was talking to Thor and Steve Rogers himself. Finally Shaggy and Scooby were seen getting plates of food to their dates, who was a slender and tall girl, almost matching Shaggy's height with long black hair while Scooby's date was a Golden Retriever with a red necklace. Scooby and Shaggy were very different than what they're usually are: Shaggy had his hair combed and wore a brown suit with a green shirt and a black bow-tie while Scooby had his fur that was on around his ears in a curl and wore a blue bow-tie instead of his usual dog collar.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here…" Zoey exclaimed.

"Let's take the table next to Scooby and Shaggy. The speeches should be starting soon..." Mike said.

"Yeah, I'm eager to know who their dates are…" Zoey said.

The four made their way to the table next to Shaggy and Scooby who managed to sit next to their dates before Mike, Zoey, Finn, Flame Princess sat down. Scooby and Shaggy excused themselves from their table to visit the table that the others sat at.

"Like, hey guys!" Shaggy greeted.

"Hey, Shaggy! Who's the girl?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, her name's Crystal… she's wonderful…" Shaggy answered, going into some sort of trance.

"And is her Golden Retriever _wonderful_ too, Scooby?" Mike wondered to Scooby.

"Reah… ronderful" Scooby said, going into the same trance as Shaggy.

Zoey and Flame Princess couldn't help but giggle a little bit, even Mike and Finn couldn't resist a little smile.

"So when did you guys first meet?" Flame Princess questioned.

Shaggy and Scooby got out of their trance and looked at them confused, like they weren't listening to what they asked them.

"Uh, what?" Shaggy managed to utter.

"I said, when did you guys first meet?" Flame Princess repeated.

"Well, like, it's a long story… involving aliens, a place called Scorpion Ridge and also The Doctor later on…" Shaggy answered.

Before Shaggy could finish the whole story, Tony Stark emerged on the main stage. Scooby and Shaggy along with everyone else except Rick rushed back to their seats. The rest of the night was The Avengers, especially Hulk who had only a sentence for his speech, giving speeches about Cap, how they met, funniest moment etc. Then the whole of the party guests sang 'Happy Birthday' to Cap. After all that, Tony got up for another time on the stage again.

"Alright guys, it's time to grab your dates for some slow dancing" Tony announced.

After Tony got off the stage, a few couples got to the main stage and position themselves for dancing.

"Hey, Mike, do you want to dance?" Zoey asked.

"Hehe, sure…" Mike said, nervously, blushing a little bit.

A thought occurred to Mike. He's never danced before, especially slow dance. Zoey saw straight through him.

"Wait a minute, do you know how to slow dance?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I… um… uh…" Mike stuttered.

"Mike…" Zoey said, sternly.

"Fine, I've guessed I never slow dance before…" Mike admitted, lowering his head.

"Come on, I'll teach you… just follow my lead" Zoey said, as she dragged Mike to the dance floor.

As Mike and Zoey went to the dance floor, Finn offered his hand to Flame Princess.

"Shall I have this dance?" Finn asked, romantically.

"You may" Flame Princess agreed, taking his hand.

Soon enough Flame Princess, Finn, Mike and Zoey were on the dance floor. Mike could see that Scooby and Shaggy also joined the dance floor with their dates. Zoey guided Mike's hand to her waist, which Mike blush a bit. Zoey also put her hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike and Zoey's available hands eventually linked up. Mike looked at Flame Princess and Finn, who seemed to already got the hand of the whole slow dancing thing and that made him a little worried. Zoey noticed that he was worried.

"Hey…" Zoey assured him "Don't worry about it… just follow my lead."

"Okay, got it…" Mike said, calming down.

As the music started, everyone took a deep breath before starting to dance.

 _It's a human sign  
When things go wrong  
When the scent of her lingers  
And temptation's strong _

Zoey lightly started to step in tandem to the music. Mike eventually followed her steps, while he started off clumsily, he got the hang of it after a few tries. __

_Into the boundary  
Of each married man  
Sweet deceit comes calling  
And negativity lands _

"Hey, I'm doing it! I'm dancing" Mike exclaimed with glee.

"I knew you could do it, Mike…" Zoey said, with a smile. __

 _Cold, cold heart  
Hard done by you  
Some things look better, baby  
Just passing through_

 _And it's no sacrifice  
Just a simple word  
It's two hearts living  
In two separate worlds  
But it's no sacrifice  
No sacrifice  
It's no sacrifice at all_

 _Mutual misunderstanding  
After the fact  
Sensitivity builds a prison  
In the final act_

 _We lose direction  
No stone unturned  
No tears to damn you  
When jealousy burns_

 _Cold, cold heart  
Hard done by you  
Some things look better, baby  
Just passing through_

 _And it's no sacrifice  
Just a simple word  
It's two hearts living  
In two separate worlds  
But it's no sacrifice  
No sacrifice  
It's no sacrifice at all_

 _Cold, cold heart  
Hard done by you  
Some things look better, baby  
Just passing through_

 _And it's no sacrifice  
Just a simple word  
It's two hearts living  
In two separate worlds  
But it's no sacrifice  
No sacrifice  
It's no sacrifice at all_

 _No sacrifice at all  
No sacrifice at all  
No sacrifice at all  
No sacrifice at all_

As the song finally finishes, Mike took the opportunity to kiss Zoey, who was surprised by the kiss and started to kiss him back. They broke from the kiss to be closer together, still dancing, Zoey resting on Mike's chest. They rotated around so that Mike was in view of Finn and Flame Princess. Finn gave Mike a thumbs up to which Mike replied with a smile.

Mike knew he and Zoey had the best friends, beside from Gwen and Cameron, that they ever had. As Mike looked at Zoey resting on his chest, he knew that he had the best girlfriend in the world.

And Finn was thinking about the same thing about Flame Princess.

 **That's it. Man, that sure was long. If you're wondering why this isn't in the crossover section well it's because of Zoke Week as this story is mainly focused on Zoke with bits of Flaminn from Adventure Time.**

 **Next prompt I'll be doing is Wedding/Marriage on December 27th. It'll shorter than this one, I hope.**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


End file.
